


Change of Heart

by denna5



Series: Change of Heart [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Implied Sexual Content, Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:53:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denna5/pseuds/denna5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor takes a different path. </p><p>Written for this prompt</p><p>When Thor drags Loki out of the helicarrier and they talk afterwards, Loki tries to convince his 'brother' to work with him to rule the world. Thor denies but when Loki offers him his archer he can't refuse... And then, they lead the attack against earth together...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change of Heart

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Avengers. Let me know what you think.

Their archer is beautiful. 

Thor likes to touch him, feel the calluses on his hands that have come from his skill with the bow. He makes noises that Thor enjoys as well. Little moans of pleasure, chuckles but he can also be silent, patient when waiting to strike. Perhaps one of the things Thor enjoys most about their Hawk is the dangerous smile he gets when his arrow hits a target. 

Deadly, dedicated, a warrior in many ways. He is a worthy mortal and he is theirs. His heart had drawn Loki to him, made his brother take him away from those he was loyal to. It is that same heart that lead Thor back to his brother, caused him to change the path he was on and the path of Earth. 

^^^^^^^^^^  
He had thought Loki lost, had mourned for him, but here he is and he has started a war on this place that Thor holds dear. 

Thor had dragged him from the mortals, taken him somewhere that they can not over hear Thor’s pleas. He still loves Loki, despite his brother’s madness and he wishes to convince him to come home. 

It is not going well. 

“ You do not understand. This world will fall. If I orchestrate its fall then at least this pathetic place will have a worthy leader, one who can look after these mortals. They do not understand what is best for themselves, trust in false ideals.”

Loki is still obsessed with having a world to rule. It pains Thor that his brother has not learned from what happened before. 

“You should stand by my side. If we join together, we could take this world quite easily.” 

Thor knows it is true but this world deserves its freedom. 

“Loki, you are my brother and I would take my place by your side but not in this way. Come home. There is no one here to stand by you in this madness, brother, come back to Asgard where you will not have to be alone.”

Thor reaches out to him then but before he can make contact an arrow lands at his feet. It the second that he sees it , he assumes it is a miss but it explodes, not enough to hurt Thor but the smoke of it causes him to back away from where he stands. He is sure once the smoke clears, his brother will be gone. 

He is wrong. Loki still stands there like he is waiting for something and someone is moving closer to them. 

It is a man holding a bow with an arrow at the ready. He is much smaller than Thor but carries himself with a warrior’s grace. He has an almost smirk on his face and his eyes seem to be clouded in a blue fog. 

“That was a warning. Do you want one between his eyes now, Sir? I hardly ever miss and at this range I won’t right now either.” 

 

The man’s tone is matter of fact, confident. It is strange to see the weapon he carries. It is one that speaks of a different time, a time long before this man lived. Thor is curious.

“That will not be needed at this time. As you can see, Thor, I am not alone here. Meet my Hawk, Clint Barton.” 

Loki almost purrs the name. He is next to this man, his hand on his shoulder in a claiming way. Clint stands at the ready and Thor can tell that he is dangerous in his own way. 

“I remember you. In the rain in New Mexico, you put on quite a show.” 

This man belongs to that SHEILD that Thor remembers from his last visit here. Thor can tell that magic or the tesseract has something to do with this man standing by his brother’s side when he should be defending this world from Loki.

“Loki, what have you done?”

“He is magnificent, is he not? A warrior or at least as close to one as this realm gets and he has heart. He was not appreciated where he was. I have taken him from his cage.” 

This is not right. Thor knows this man is not here of his own will, to take someone like him, turn him into a play thing, it is perhaps one of the worst things his brother has done. 

“And placed him in another.” 

“Only for the time being. He would not have come if I had not taken him. He is misguidedly loyal to those he stood by before. Once they are taken care of, once this world is mine, I will give him back his control. He may fight for a bit after that but he will soon know that his place is with me now.”

Loki is touching Clint in an almost intimate way now in front of Thor. His hand has moved from the shoulder to his throat now, thumb stroking the man’s pulse. He stands very close to him and places one small kiss on Clint’s jaw.

“ He is not a pet.”

Thor shouts this anger evident in his voice. Thor moves forward but Clint lets loose another arrow at his feet. Thor is certain if this man wanted both shots could have come close to hitting him with a killing blow. 

“Now, there is no need for violence. We are just having a talk.” 

He wonders if Clint always sounds like this, calm and assured. If Thor could not see the unnatural blue of his eyes, he could almost believe Clint is here because he wants to be. He does not look uncomfortable with Loki touching him. He leans into it a bit but his eyes are still alert and his hands have already replaced his arrow. Thor can not help but look at Clint; he is stunning in a way. Sleek muscles that speak of hidden power and Thor wonders what color his eyes are really. He could understand why he caught Loki’s eye. 

“Not a pet but he is still mine. I suppose I could share.” 

Thor stills at this. Loki has always been able to read Thor well. He did not miss the way his eyes had stared at Clint. 

“Would you enjoy that, Barton? Having my brother as well?” 

Loki is smirking now, questioning Clint but watching Thor. Clint still has his bow raised but lets his eyes travel over Thor, inspecting him. 

“ I wouldn’t mind, Sir. Might be a good time.” 

This is not the type of trickery he had expected from Loki, this temptation and Thor can admit that Clint Barton is a temptation. He reminds himself of Jane, of various vows he has made to himself. It is not strengthening his resolve like it should. 

There is noise in the distance. The ones who had captured his brother are on their way to them. 

“Company’s coming. What’s the plan?”

Thor sees Clint turn towards the direction of the noise with his bow pointed that way, ready to fire on Loki’s order. He wonders how much of what he is seeing is Loki’s influence and how much of it is this man’s own nature. 

“ I think it may be time to make our leave. Will you try to stop us? This world could be ours, he can be ours.” 

Loki is watching him intently, the whole time while he is speaking he trails his fingers across Clint’s throat. Thor can imagine now marking that throat, can almost taste the saltiness of sweat on the skin.

“ Loki, come back to Asgard with me, let this man go. ”  
It is a plea that Thor knows will not be answered. His resolve is fading, the thought of fighting his brother again unpleasant and the temptation of having this archer is working against him. 

Loki says nothing, simply shakes his head with a look of slight disappointment on his face. His hand grips Clint’s shoulder. They both turn and start to walk away.

“Wait. I will go with you.” 

The words leave Thor’s mouth with out his intention. Loki looks pleased. Thor tells himself he is not joining his brother in his foolish quest, he is going with him to gather information, perhaps find out how to free Clint from Loki’s spell. 

 

^^^^^^^^^^  
It was not difficult to give into Loki after a while. 

Thor did not want to fight his brother and he is by nature a conqueror. Clint makes a wonderful second in command. 

It is not long before the world is theirs.

They enjoy the spoils together like they used to when they were young. They also both enjoy Clint. He is eager when they take him. Thor has long ago stopped caring weather it is due to the tesseract’s hold. They will release him from when it is time, when there is no one or no where left for him that is not their side. 

Thor enjoys taking his turn with Clint, enjoys letting Loki watch and enjoys watching as well. It is perhaps not a happiness that Thor had thought he would want but it is happiness none the less.

Tonight is an important night. Loki has discussed what will happen with Thor before and they both decided that it is time to take the tesseract’s hold off of Clint so that they can make him theirs with out any outside influence. 

Clint lays on the bed, nude and spent. Thor drinks in the sight of him. They both took him moments before, knowing he may not be as willing soon. Whatever anger he may have for them will pass in time. Loki touches the spear to Clint’s chest while he sleeps and the influence leaves him. They now wait for him to wake and Thor is eager to see what color his eyes are when they open . He is sure that they will be beautiful like the rest of their archer.


End file.
